51 Coisas Que Aro Volturi Não Pode Fazer
by deboram
Summary: História companheira das 51 Coisas que Emmett Não Pode Fazer e 51 Coisas Que Emmett Deve Se Lembrar. Tradução.


**N⁄T:** Ok, existe algum de vocês que não me odeia ainda? Me avisem :( HAHAHA. Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem a demora! Forças além do meu poder estiveram me possuindo. Prometo tentar ser menos relapsa ok? :) Então, essa é a última parte da saga (geral chorando) que é do Aro, mas ficarei de olho para uma nova parte :D É ótima também, tenho certeza eu vocês vão gostar. Beijões, amo vocês. Dé.

**51** Coisas que Aro Volturi Não tem Permissão de Fazer (Sob Quaisquer Circustâncias)

By: the indifferent child of earth (/theindifferentchildofearth)

* * *

Aro Volturi não tem permissão de:

1. Proclamar a si mesmo de Voldemort...

2. ... E depois desafiar Emmett Cullen (que, coincidentemente, NÃO é Harry Potter) para um duelo com varinhas.

3. Roubar todos os sapatos da Heidi e dizer que foi a Giana.

4. Especialmente quando ele está usando a sandália favorita Valentino dela.

5. Assoprar framboesas toda a vez que Caius tentar falar.

6. Usar frases como "Isso é uma droga." A única droga por aqui é ele.

7. Dizer para Alec que ele se veste como um mauricinho.

8. Jogar Pokémon. É perturbador demais.

9. Dizer a Caius que o cabelo branco dele e os seus olhos vermelhos o fazem parecer um albino...

10. E então amarrar Caius e tingir o cabelo dele vermelho brilhante...

11. E então se referir à Caius como "cabeça de fósforo" 1

12. Perguntar à Jane se eles estão em um concurso de encarar quando ela "dá uma olhada" pra ele.

13. Jogar bolas de chocolate com sorvete no Felix quando ele pega o último pedaço do lanche.

14. Comunicar-se com Emmett Cullen de qualquer forma, jeito ou maneira (exemplo dos efeitos dessa regra sendo quebrada: "A "Era do Amor Livre" Americana. Em outras palavras: os anos sessenta.)

15. Raptar Bella Swan e forçá-la a brincar de festa do chá com ele e com a sua coleção de bonecas.

16. Transformar pessoas em vampiros se elas conseguem arrotar o alfabeto ao contrário.

17. Mandar o Dimitri localizar a sua própria bunda.

18. Impor um "Mês de Apreciação do Humano" internacional a cada quatro décadas, onde nenhum vampiro tem permissão de se alimentar dos humanos.

19. E colocar um adesivo no uniforme da guarda Volturi que diz: Humanos são amigos, não comida.

20. Pichar as paredes do Castelo Volturi.

21. Particularmente com frases como "Carlisle Cullen é muito gostoso!" e "Dimitri idiota."

22. Mudar o lema dos Volturi parar: Junte-se aos Volturi – nós temos cookies!

23. Forçar os membros da guarda a participarem de um concurso de soletração a cada duas semanas.

24. E então exigir que os perdedores façam uma performance de qualquer história da Disney que ele escolha... no gelo.

25. Usar uma sunga.

26. Fazer a Gianna atender o telefone dizendo: "Monastério St. Marcus – você os esfaqueia, nós os escravisamos" 2

27. Ter "A Conversa" com Alec e Jane.

28. Dizer a Heidi que os vestidos dela estão desalinhados.

29. Cantar 'Girlfirend' da Avril Lavigne.

30. Aleatóriamente gritar "Mas Marcus é o único homem com quem eu estive!" quando alguém falar com ele em público.

31. Vestir-se como a Shakira.

32. Tentar dançar como a Shakira.

33. Falar em um sotaque sueco toda vez que Heidi estiver na sala.

34. Renomear cada membro dos Volturi (ex: Alec: Esteban, o menino da piscina)

35. Transformar o salão de refeição em um salão de dança com luzes estreboscópicas (nota: aquelas que ficam piscando sem parar .-.), uma bola de Disco e música ruim dos anos 70.

36. Dar à cada vampiro que ele já conheceu um gatinho de Natal.

37. Usar fantoches para falar.

38. Fazer convenções de usuários de cuecões no Castelo Volturi. (nota: esses cuecões são aquelas cuecas de criança)

39. Proclamar Felix como a vadia do Dimitri. (ou vice-versa)

40. Colocar a Jane e o Alec para adoção.

41. Dizer a Gianna que para ela se tornar vampira ela tem que escrever uma tese sobre o tópico "Homens Mais Velhos Sexys" e o que agradam eles.

42. Usar uma fantasia rosa de coelho no domingo de páscoa enquanto pula e distribui ovos multi-coloridos.

43. Jogar os já citados ovos multi-coloridos em qualquer vampiro que ele ache que não está no "Espírito Pascal".

44. Ouvir a qualquer música escrita por⁄cantada por⁄desempenhada por Justin Timberlake.

45. E Michael Jackson.

46. Em adição, ele não pode forçar o Alec a "dançar" com ele qualquer música associada com o Michael Jackson.

47. Começar conversas com "Você já fez amor com uma orca? Deus, é difícil..." para quebrar o gelo.

48. Ele não é permitido chegar a menos de 10 metros da Srta. Poppinschnooker (A orça de estimação da Heidi)

49. Dar em cima de Edward Cullen quando ele vier resgatar a Bella da festa do chá.

50. Trancar Jane e Felix em um armário e fazer aposta sobre qual deles sairá vivo.

* * *

"Obrigada pela idéia, Rosalie. Eu vou mandar os Jimmy Choos (nota: marca de sapatos) para você urgentemente. Ciao." Heidi desligou o celular e observou Dimitri colar a lista na parede da sala do trono.

"Talvez devêssemos laminá-la" Alec sugeriu.

"Não vai fazer diferença." Jane desdenhou.

"Eu suponho que isto é o melhor que pode ser feito." A voz de Caius veio de onde ele estava sentado no seu trono. Marcus meramente acenou em concordância.

Nesse momento Aro entrou na sala, usando uma sunga apertada vermelha e um chapéu de papel alumínio. Nos seus braços ele segurava mais chapéus idênticos.

"Todo mundo pegue um chapéu! Ou os aliens vão ser capazes de ler nossas mentes! Eles estão vindo, você sabe."

Quando ninguém pegou um chapéu ele saltitou pela sala colocando um chapéu em cada cabeça, enquanto assoviando o que parecia alguma música da Hillary Duff.

"Excelente." Ele bateu palmas e observou os mal-humorados e raivosos vampiros na sala. "Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu quero ter uma palavra com a Srta. Poppinshnooker antes de nos alimentarmos."

Heidi teve que ser impedida por dois vampiros enormes. "NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DA SRTA. POPPINSCHNOOKER! Número quarenta e oito! Número quarenta e oito, Aro!"

"Sem mencionar o número vinte e cinto. Eu estou traumatizada pela eternidade." Alguém murmurou.

Jane pegou a caneta tinteiro que Alec estendia para ela e escreveu:

_51. Aro é expressamente proibido de colocar chapéus de papel alumínio em todos para "nos proteger dos poderes de ler mentes dos alienígenas" e não porque isso é hipocrisia, mas porque os aliens não "estão vindo nos pegar"._

* * *

**N⁄A:** Eu sei que todos queriam outra 51 Coisas que Emmett Cullen Não Pode Fazer, mas eu não consegui evitar. Eu amo o Aro...

Por favor comentem.

**N⁄B: **Acabooou D: Mas antes de eu encerrar de vez, as notas:

1 – no original é "firecrotch" que traduzindo literalmente é vagina de fogo, uma alusão à pessoas ruivas que tem pelos pubianos vermelhos – e a parte da Lindsay Lohan é porque ela não é tão discreta com a sua "firecrotch" quanto era de se esperar.

2 – no original é: "you stab 'em, we slab 'em. É uma gíria de sulistas que não tinha como traduzir sem ficar sem nexo.

Acho que é isso :D Enfim, comentários por favor, para fechar com chave de ouro essa saga! Beijos nos traseiros bonitos de vocês. Dé.


End file.
